


Double Entendre

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Series: Wet Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, cas and jimmy argue over dean, omega!cas, omega!jimmy, twincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs





	Double Entendre

"But I wanna ride him first," Jimmy whined as Castiel positioned himself to be fucked by Dean. The twins had been arguing over who got to take Dean's big Alpha cock first, and so far Castiel had won the argument. 

Dean could only lie back on the bed, panting and watching as Castiel lowered himself over him, a smile on his lips. He stretched up like a cat, when Dean filled him.

"I'm first," Castiel snapped in playful reply. "I came out of Mother first, I get to ride his cock first. You can have sloppy seconds-" 

Jimmy whined and crawled over to kiss Castiel and tug at his twin's lower lip. "You're a jerk-" 

"Shhhhh, finger your hole for him, he likes it when you finger your hole," Castiel placed a finger to Jimmy's lips and began to rock back onto Dean, bouncing with eagerness. 

Jimmy glared at them both but Dean could only place his hands on Castiel's hips and let the Omega have his way. Who was he to say no to Cas when he was the sluttiest damn Omega he had ever had? Slutty in the  _best_ way of course. Dean growled, fucking Castiel back as Cas bounced. 

"Oh Dean-your cock-it's  _so good_ ," Castiel moaned, making Jimmy jealous. 

"It's not fair," Jimmy pouted, reaching back to finger himself instead. 

Dean wasn't sure where to look; he could easily watch Castiel ride him until he came, but he also wanted to watch Jimmy finger fuck himself. The dilemma was real. 

"Shu-ut-up Jim-mmyy-" Castiel moaned, grinding his hips down into Dean's cock. "Fuck-fuck-his _cock_ -" 

Dean was about to groan out loud but then Jimmy had clearly grown too impatient because he was pulling Castiel off of him and mounting him instead. Dean cried out at the sudden change; Jimmy was a little tighter than Castiel and it was making all the difference. 

"Oh shit-" he hissed. 

Castiel glared at Jimmy but his twin smiled and slid three fingers into Cas' hole, fingering him in tandem with his bouncing. "You like that, don't you Cas?" Jimmy asked his twin. 

Castiel nodded, burying his face in the bed. " _Yeaahhhh."_

Dean grunted, wrapping a hand around Jimmy's cock to pull and stroke, until he keened and paused his fingering. He grinned and worked Jimmy faster. "You're fucking tight as fuck, Jimmy," Dean praised. "So good, baby." 

Jimmy grinned back at him and Dean saw the resemblance to Castiel alarmingly. " _You're_ good," Jimmy told him. He leaned down to kiss Dean on the mouth, riding him faster. 

Dean groaned and then they were both suddenly aware of Castiel again, because he was crawling over to pull Jimmy back and then Dean gasped when Castiel mounted his face instead. 

"If I can't have his cock, I want his tongue, you can't have them both Jimmy," Castiel snapped. "Don't be a hog." 

Jimmy giggled and pulled Castiel in for a kiss. "Fuck his face, Cas." 

Castiel complied and began to grind his hips back on Dean's face. Dean was more than happy to lick and eat Cas' hole out, while he could still feel Jimmy riding his cock. The only complaint he had was that he could no longer see the twins making out, but he could  _hear_ it; somehow, Dean realized, that made it hotter. 

When he heard the twins sucking their tongues, Dean couldn't stop his orgasm from flooding him completely. He gasped and came hard, filling Jimmy up. Castiel whined and he could feel the older twin coming, and then Dean was no longer being semi suffocated by Cas' perky ass. 

He panted and trailed his eyes down to the mess the twins had made. Castiel was bent down and licking it up, while Jimmy bit his lower lip and stared at him, Dean's cock still inside his hole. 

"....Jesus Christ," he whispered. 

Jimmy giggled. "I like him Cas." 

Castiel smirked and nodded, still licking up their mess. "Me too, Jimmy." 

Dean let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. They were expensive but now Dean had a feeling he knew  _why_. He was going to go broke on these two but he smiled anyway. 

"Hey Jimmy," he heard Castiel begin. "Let's show him what we do in the bathtub."

Dean smirked when he heard Jimmy giggle. 


End file.
